User talk:Linkmadara
Archive: 01 , 02 , 03 Note:dont use my archived talk pages. Welcome back Welcome back admin, lots have changed like *Me and Blaziken rjcf became admins *New pages to improve the wiki that me and Superbike10 thought of, with the help of Blaziken (says in the community messages) *Wikia editor, for now its turned off, wikia editor is a new format of editing, it can be turned on by admins at Special:Wikialabs Just keeping you updated! TheBen10Mazter 15:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I requested a spotlight for our wiki so new users can come and edit with us. It"ll really help our wiki! --TheBen10Mazter 01:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I see that you like my user box! I see that you like my user box! Well feel free to use it! --TheBen10Mazter 20:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Chatmoderator Since now that chat is enabled, you can make yourslef a chatmoderator like me, you can use your bureaucrat rights to do it. Though don't make yourslef a bannedfromchat user, since its bad. A chatmoderator is basically a admin for chat though its only use is to make people chat mods and ban people from chat, the same abilites as a crat but crats can make people admins, rollbacks, and crats. TheBen10Mazter 14:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Our wiki got approved for our requested spotlight! TheBen10Mazter 17:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) New category I have made a new category named admins, this allows users see that some users like us are admins, this lets them reconize us as admins. The fanfiction wiki has the same thing too. I removed users and replaced it with admins on the current admins' userpages. TheBen10Mazter 20:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome news Question Not to make you mad or anything (i think your a editing legend here), do you plan to be truely active again here, we could use your great help. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come on chat with me! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) So chat, are you coming? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I thought we were chatting, what happend? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat You wanna? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaving? Yes I am. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Replacements I screencap some new images from a dvd today replacing bad quality images with ones with DVD quality. Like those for example http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fghfjtygh.jpg http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:AU_ep_02_Duped.PNG Your welcome to request some images from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien volume 1 DVD. Superbike10 21:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Whats your favorite thing about this wiki? Read the title, just asking. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Any replies? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Could you please delete this comment from one of your blogs? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 14:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Episodes, where are you getting them from? Read title, im just asking. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, yes! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please go on. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 3 Well im guessing a 6 month break is a new season. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Re:Arachnichimp queen Alright, thank you. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) A message for the second ranker! Hi!! Awesome Dude!! You're rank two.. That would be feeling great! But, i'm also in top 100..... hihihihi.... Now, main thing.... I wanted to tell you that The new Ben 10 Episodes along with a new alien "Jury Rigg" are announced..... If you get anymore info then please post it... Thanks.. Bye--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ben 10, 000 (talk). Weren't Aggregor and Kevin the main antagonists of the 1st season of the 3rd series? Larry1996 04:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat go on chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC)\ Go on chat, must discuss stuff. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell TheBen10Mazter that Aggregor and Kevin are the main antagonists of the 1st season of the 3rd series, because he thinks they were the MA's Larry1996 19:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Power Struggle I had made some new pictures from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien power struggle DVD you are more than welcome to request screenshots from that DVD. Superbike10 00:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Check user Hi, would you like me to request check user for all us bureaucrats? We can get a extra group right that allows us to check a user's ip address to prevent socketpupputry accounts. All we have to do is make a discussion, let us sign out names and were done. If you want it message me. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog -Contribs) 22:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mechamorph Warrior You're right. I have removed my edit. Blaziken (T-B- ) 13:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell Blaziken rjcf that Eon was too a main antagonist since Race Against Time? Larry1996 00:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you sensing that Driscoll is still alive? Larry1996 23:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Check this out you should check out the admin blogs blogs made by admins Blog:Admin Blogs made by TheBen10Mazter, he asked first though. Superbike10 01:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Discussion galleries As you gave Superbike the link, he is the one who made the galleries, so it is probably that he likes it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature If you'd like you can add, @admin to your signature like mine you can search the templates for "admin" to do this. AWESOME USER Jazzi made it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Episodes I had some fear the episodes are not being aired in its correct order. So it may be the order of the episodes being produced. Talk I have obtain new diamondhead profile images from a foreign cartoon network website from a Ecard application and posted them here. Also I believe we should keep the episodes by airdate to avoid further confusion. We just put a note about the episodes not being aired in its correct production order. Also how did you like the image policy I made i have see you add some stuff to it. Superbike10 02:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) please tell everyone to chat Skull Breaker 18:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC)skull breaker Pierce Wheels' death It was confirmed by Matt Wayne. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Link, I was thinking, we could set a bargain with a wiki that has DC Comics like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and any other DC comics things, we can add the whole Ben 10 series 1, 2 & 3 and the 2 movies on their with templates of 1st appearance, dies in this issue, apparent death, single appearance and other things, what do ya say? Larry1996 19:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Problem with scroll boxes It seems that the scroll boxes we use in some of the articles (specifically, we use them for the "Appearances" section) cannot be scrolled through on iPads. Should we keep using them? Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) New images I have provided DVD quality images of Ultimate Alien incarnation of Vicktor so you should see when you get the time. Superbike10 17:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Jury Rigg You were the most recent admin to edit a page so I have decided to come to you with this problem. Two IPs keep editing Jury Rigg's page saying he has mechanical mayhem powers and Pyrokinetic powers and control over gravity. I thinknthat you should maybe lock it. Oh! I have also asked Eugene and Matt if they can reveal Clockwork, Jury Rigg & Eatles species & home planet and ChamAlien's home planet :) ET |Was |Here!!! 03:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC)